The present invention relates to an improvement in a glow plug for use in a diesel engine to enhance the starting characteristics thereof.
Recently, glow plugs have been employed in which a heat conducting member is made of ceramic for rapid heating, and a heat generating element made of a durable metal, such as tungsten or the like, is formed on an inner surface of the heat conducting member by printing.
However, in a glow plug in which a heat generating element is merely printed, since the distribution and arrangement of the heat generating element in the heat conducting member are not uniform and are localized in some directions in order to reduce a heat generating rate, a thermal stress due to non-uniform rapid heating may cause parts of the printed heat generating elements to be cracked and damaged disadvantageously.